Torn
by drcjsnider
Summary: Hermione turns to Charlie when Ron can't give her what she wants. Affair fic.


**Title:Torn  
****Author: drcjsnider  
****Characters: Ron/Hermione, Charlie/Hermione  
****Rating: NC-17  
****Word Count: 6805  
****Warnings: language, graphic sex  
****Summary: Hermione turns to Charlie when Ron can't give her what she wants.  
****Notes: Thanks to kazfeist for betaing this. Story was written for lj communite WeasleyFest as prompted by joeyjames.**

Ron and Hermione married exactly one year and three months after Voldemort's defeat. Despite being counselled by everyone from Hogwarts' professors to older Weasley brothers to not rush into anything, the two war heroes were determined to start their life together. Having just admitted their mutual attraction and affection, neither had desired all the attention from the opposite sex they had received when news of their role in the defeat of the Dark Lord had become public knowledge. Therefore, as soon as Hermione had finished taking her N.E.W.T.s and the _Battle of Hogwarts' Victory and Memorial Celebrations_ had concluded, they'd had their own small ceremony at the Burrow. They had then promptly moved into a small flat in Muggle London right across the hall from Harry's place.

Both had been deliriously happy. Hermione had gotten a job at the Ministry in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, while Ron was finishing up his Auror training and helping George on the weekends at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. They spent their evenings with Harry sharing meals and their nights wrapped in each other's arms.

Being responsible adults, Hermione and Ron had discussed briefly matters of family planning. They had decided, however, to just allow things to happen naturally. So much of their lives had been spent worrying about the future and making preparations for all possible outcomes, that they needed this to be completely different – entirely without expectation or stress or disappointment.

This attitude had made their sex life amazing. They never worried about when they should or shouldn't be making love. They never discussed which positions were best or worst for couples trying to get pregnant. And when Bill complained to his brothers about Fleur losing interest in sex for months at a time after the birth of Victoire, Ron just stood there listening with a grin on his face. The longest he and Hermione had ever gone without shagging had been ten days and that "dry patch" had only occurred because he had been on a training mission out of the country during those two weeks.

Although Ron and Hermione had been more than happy to just let nature decide when they would have children, after being married for three years, other members of the Weasley family began to discourage the couple's blasé attitude. Bill and Fleur, for example, often remarked about how much Victoire and Dominique would like a cousin to play with. Percy joked that he and Audrey were going to beat Ron and Hermione to the nursery in spite of having married after them. Molly, meanwhile, worried vocally that her youngest son and his wife were selfishly focusing on their careers instead of their family and would one day come to regret it.

Ron took his family's comments in stride. Proclaiming that while he'd be thrilled when a baby arrived, until it did, he was going to enjoy sleeping late, romantic holidays, and weekends in which he and his wife didn't even bother to get dressed. Although Hermione tried to be as unmoved by the Weasleys' comments as her husband, she couldn't help but silently seethe at the interference. She often ended up taking a long walk around the Burrow's pond just to calm down. On many of these walks, she was joined by Charlie Weasley.

If anyone got more grief for their life choices and their personal decisions than Ron and Hermione, it was Charlie. Charlie, who lived so far away; Charlie, who refused to get married or settle down; Charlie, who had never even brought a nice girl home to meet the family, was the most common target of Molly's ire.

"I don't know how you've dealt with her nagging for so many years!" Hermione huffed, after one particularly aggravating meal.

"It doesn't faze me much anymore," Charlie admitted. "Although I am surprised that Harry and Ginny don't get more of her attention than you and Ron."

"Your mum went after Ginny once a couple of years ago. She started going on about living in sin and how she expected her little girl to settle down and start a family. The entire time, Ginny just kept eating calmly, while Harry was wincing and turning red in the face. When Molly finished with her lecture, however, Ginny just stated that she wasn't ready to get married and if the only options were marriage or breaking up with Harry, she'd break up with him."

"She wouldn't break up with Harry," Charlie murmured.

Hermione shrugged. "Of course not, but that doesn't matter, because the threat worked. Molly sputtered for several minutes, trying to explain that she never wanted Ginny to break up with Harry. She then told them that they shouldn't rush into anything if they weren't ready to get married. It was lovely to watch. Since that incident, however, Ginny's been granted some sort of dispensation. She gets no more grief about her personal life, which means your mum has more time to focus on Ron, me, and you. I know Ron tries to shield me from much of it, but how to do you stand it, Charlie?"

"Well, she is my mum, so I have some natural immunity," he laughed.

"I'm sure your disposition helps, too. Being laid back and easy-going must take some of the edge off," Hermione speculated.

Charlie grinned. He reached out and tugged on one of her curls, watching as it sprung back into place once it was released. Not for the first time, Charlie marvelled at just how well his sister-in-law's hair embodied her entire personality – vibrant, full-of-life, and crackling with energy. "I suppose you don't get referred to as 'laid back' very often," he joked.

Hermione laughed. "No. I don't think that phrase springs to many people's minds when they describe me."

"I might have a strategy that will work for you with Mum. At least it helps me when she really lays it on thick."

"Is this some sort of secret dragon tamer skill for calming wild beasts?"

He gave her a lopsided grin. "Naw, those types of tricks never work on women."

"Why not?" Hermione asked, unable to rein in her curiosity despite knowing that he was most likely teasing her.

"Well, women are much more vicious than your average dragon," he replied in mock seriousness. "You approach a woman when she is in the wrong mood and she'll tear you apart no matter how gentle your touch or how much raw meat you chuck at her."

Hermione giggled and shook her head. "Perhaps you are pursuing the wrong kind of women."

"It i_s_ a horrible personal failing, but I've always been attracted to the fiery ones," he told her with a wink.

Colour flooded her cheeks, but she laughed. "How appropriate."

It was her blush as much as the slight twitch in Charlie's groin that caused him to recognize that he was flirting with his younger brother's _wife_ – the feisty, sexy, confident, and brilliant wife of his younger brother. He took a step back. "My strategy for dealing with Mum is more a mental exercise. When she gets started, I try to imagine what kind of response by me would make her feel the worst."

"You mean like yelling at her?"

"Naw, couldn't yell at my mum. Instead, I imagine telling her that I've just gotten my heart broken or that I was dating a great girl who recently got mauled by a dragon. Stories that will make her feel like shite for going off on me. When it gets really bad, I envision breaking down and crying at the dinner table because I'm worried that I'll never find someone who really loves me."

Hermione giggled. "Oh, she would feel awful!"

Charlie nodded. "Mind you, I don't plan on ever tearing up over Sunday brunch, but just thinking about how I _could_ respond helps me tune her out a bit."

The brown-eyed girl looked thoughtful. "I'll give it a try. Can't be any worse than just sitting there getting angry."

He smiled at her look of determination. "I should have realized that you were a woman who enjoyed having a good plan."

"Silly, man," she replied, bumping her shoulder into his as they returned to the Burrow. "You've barely scratched the surface of my hidden desires."

Charlie's advice worked miracles for almost six months. Whenever Molly would start talking about children, Hermione would get a dreamy look on her face, squeeze Ron's hand, and think about how regretful her mother-in-law would be if she burst into tears and bemoaned her inability to get pregnant. Whenever she used Charlie's technique, moreover, Hermione made sure to give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek the next time she saw him. "You're my hero, Charlie Weasley," she'd whisper in his ear, making him smile in amusement at her satisfaction.

Hermione liked sharing a confidence with Charlie. It made her feel like she had an ally, outside of Ron, in her struggle not to let Molly drive her mad. She appreciated his silent support even when during one of his mum's lectures, he picked up his napkin and dabbed pretend tears off his face, causing Hermione to choke on her potatoes.

Everything changed, however, once Ginny got pregnant. After ascertaining that she and Harry were finally going to get married, Molly was inspired by the pregnancy of her only daughter to begin a new campaign to get Ron and Hermione to also have a child. "Wouldn't it be wonderful if both Ginny and Hermione could have babies at the same time? The children would end up at Hogwarts together and be best of friends as well was cousins!"

While Ron was able to laugh about his mother's comment, claiming that he didn't want his child being dragged into trouble by Harry's kid, Hermione was unable to imagine crying and Molly's reaction to it, because this time she really did want to cry. For the first time since she and Ron decided to let children just happen naturally, Hermione felt like a failure. It had been almost four years and still she hadn't gotten pregnant. What if something was wrong?

Excusing herself, Hermione scurried into the kitchen in an attempt to get a handle on her emotions. Staring out at the dark yard through the window over the sink, she took several deep breaths in an attempt to calm herself. When she heard someone enter behind her, she shut her eyes tightly. No one spoke, but Hermione felt a person place a hand on her shoulder. Suspecting it was Ron, she released her breath and leaned back against his chest. When she felt him jump slightly, she opened her eyes and saw in the window's reflection that Charlie was the one who'd come after her.

Pulling away from him, she turned and gave him a wobbly smile. His eyes searched her face. "You okay?"

Hermione bit her lip and shook her head slowly, tears filling her eyes. When Charlie opened his arms to her, she walked into them and buried her head in chest. He rubbed small circles on her back. "I really do want a baby, Charlie."

"I know you do, luv."

"What do I do now? I don't think I can sit through many more family dinners pretending it doesn't bother me that I'm not pregnant."

Charlie was silent for several minutes. When he finally spoke, Hermione was surprised by his suggestion. "Why don't you and Ron come to Romania? The dragons will be breeding in a few weeks."

"And you think watching a bunch of dragon's humping might inspire Ron and me?" she replied, attempting to laugh.

"Stranger things have happened," he told her.

Hermione pulled back. Her eyes were red and she was still sniffing, but her lip was no longer trembling. "Thanks for the offer, Charlie. I'll talk to Ron about it."

-0-0-0-

Hermione and Ron arrived at the Dragon Reserve in early April. According to Charlie, breeding season was one of the most interesting and exciting parts of the year. Male dragons were at their most dynamic and aggressive, flying higher than usual, performing aerial stunts, and clashing with one another, as they tried to attract a female. Because of the increased activity, it was common during this period for Dragon Keepers to work thirteen and fourteen hour days. In fact, Charlie was so busy that he had put Ron and Hermione to work the moment they arrived in Romania, doing necessary but fairly non-dangerous tasks. Too exhausted to even kiss each other goodnight, the two Ministry employees had fallen into bed without shagging.

Their second day at the Reserve had also been busy. Charlie had taken Ron with him to round up some rogue Ridgebacks that were causing havoc in a nearby sheep pasture, while Hermione had spent the day shadowing the Reserve's director. Besides trying to learn about the everyday tasks for which he was responsible, she asked him several questions about funding, protections for older dragons, and future expansion plans.

She joined Charlie, several other Dragon Keepers, and Ron in the commissary for dinner. She listened avidly as they relayed the day's adventures, even laughing indulgently when a petite, but boisterous, female Keeper begged Ron to describe what it felt like to ride the old, blind, Gringotts' dragon out of the Goblin bank.

When they made their way back to Charlie's tent that night, Ron had again succumbed almost immediately to sleep. Hermione, however, felt much more restless. She'd tossed and turned for almost an hour before deciding to sneak into the kitchen to read. As she neared her destination, however, she heard voices. Peering around the corner, she saw the petite Keeper sitting on the kitchen counter with Charlie standing between her legs, his hands massaging her exposed limbs.

"I don't see why I can't stay the night," she complained.

"Annie, I told you that it would make breakfast too awkward," he murmured, leaning in and pressing his lips against her neck.

"I suppose," she commented, before groaning softly. "Oh yeah, Charlie right there."

Hermione pulled her head back around the corner, after seeing her brother-in-law's hands slip inside the girl's shirt. Blushing, she turned to return to her room, but halted when heard the woman mention Ron.

"I really like your brother. He's good fun."

Unable to hear Charlie's response, Hermione looked around the corner of the door once more. The girl's knickers were now hanging from one ankle and Charlie was undoing his belt.

Leaning back on her arms, the girl sighed deeply. "His wife is an uptight swot, though. I mean, seriously, what kind of stick-in-the-mud would choose to hang out with Burlington all day when she could be working with the dragons?"

Hermione gasped in surprise, but luckily any noise she made was drowned out by Charlie's reply. "She's not uptight – not really. She's just interested in a diverse number of issues, including how things run behind the scenes, as well as on the ground."

The girl laughed, before reaching forward and pulling Charlie's cock from his boxers. "I didn't realize you liked the bookish types, Weasley."

Biting her lip as she watched the muscular redhead slowly push himself into the girl, Hermione shivered slightly at his response. "I would have thought by now, luv, that you'd know I enjoy all types of women." Hermione's mouth went dry as she watched him begin to fuck the woman on his counter.

Quietly returned to her room, Hermione stripped off her night clothes. She woke Ron by straddling him and demanding a shag. Blinking the sleep from his eyes, Ron gave her a lopsided smile and eagerly complied with her command.

-0-0-0-

Charlie wanted to kick himself for perhaps the hundredth time for inviting Ron and Hermione to the Reserve. He'd figured out months ago that he was attracted to his younger brother's wife. Although he had no intention of ever acting on his feelings, being near her for an extended period of time was torture. Moreover, it didn't help that he hadn't had a good shag since the night that Annie had appeared in his kitchen. If he hadn't been so overwhelmed by the sight of Hermione running around dressed for bed in a cami and soft shorts, he probably would have turned the petite Keeper away. Instead, however, he'd used her to ease his tension. It had been a selfish decision, but he'd damn well needed it. Especially since his little brother was apparently pants at performing Imperturbable charms.

For the last three evenings, Charlie had been unable to sleep due to listening to Hermione's moans and whimpers as Ron made love to her. Tonight, just like every night before, Charlie found himself wanking to the noises coming from the other room as he imagined Hermione crying out due to _his_ touch, imagined _his_ cock buried deep inside of her.

He knew he should cast a silencing charm and respect his guests' privacy, but each night he made excuses for not doing it, telling himself that it hurt no one. Charlie knew, however, that the real reason he listened was because he did not _want_ to stop. The sounds Hermione made while shagging were one of the most erotic things the Dragon Keeper had ever heard. In spite of his conscience flaying him every morning, the redhead continued to listen to her cries of pleasure every night.

On the final day of Ron's and Hermione's trip, Ron went off with a group of Keepers to move a Romanian Longhorn from one end of the Reserve to the other, while Hermione joined Charlie in tending to the wounds of an older Welsh Green. The Green had been injured during a sparring match with another dragon while attempting to gain the favours of a female. Despite the flying reptile's pain, Charlie had declared it safe for Hermione to join him in the dragon's enclosure while he spread a medicinal salve on the beast's wounds.

"Does this happen often?" Hermione asked, as she watched him work.

"It occurs fairly regularly during this time of year. It is usually hard, however, to get close enough to even examine their wounds let alone tend them. But, this old guy has been quiet for several days and will probably be left without a mate this year," Charlie informed her.

"Why?"

"He had his mind set on the same female that he was with last year, but he failed to successfully attract her. She's breeding with a younger Welsh."

"That's sad," Hermione noted. "She shouldn't have just tossed him aside because he's getting a bit older."

Charlie laughed at her. "It's natural, luv. The females are programmed to seek out mates that are the strongest and most virile. The female from last year didn't lay an egg, so she needed to find another male."

"Perhaps, but I don't like it."

Before he could respond, the Green Welsh stood, stretched out his wings, and roared into the sky. Hermione was so startled that she didn't move; instead she turned her face upward to see what had drawn the dragon's attention.

As the Green shifted and began to pace agitatedly around his enclosure, Charlie jerked Hermione out of the way before she was crushed. He forced her into a small crevice in the wall and then pushed in beside her. Hermione was so startled by his actions, that she did not immediately notice how tightly her brother-in-law was pressed up against her. "What's happening?!" she cried.

"Look," he responded, lifting his eyes upwards.

She followed his lead and saw another dragon circling above them. "Is that the female?"

Charlie nodded.

"But I thought..." Hermione's question was interrupted as the other dragon dropped down into the enclosure and issued her own loud roar. Startled, Hermione pressed herself even more tightly against Charlie. Her eyes widened as she watched the female confidently approach the wounded male. As she tried to turn to get a better view, Charlie placed his hands on her hips to still her movements.

"Easy, luv," he said softly. "There's not enough room."

Hermione blushed as she realized how close to him she stood. Shifting slightly, she couldn't prevent a jolt of pleasure from shooting through her body as her breasts moved against his chest. She looked up into his face and bit her bottom lip. She wanted to say something clever, something that would remove some of the tension between them, but her mind refused to work.

"Hermione," Charlie groaned, tightening his grip. "Stop looking at me like that."

"Like what?" she responded, her tongue darting out to lick her lips.

She watched him swallow. He then bent his head toward her, but stopped before he reached her lips. His eyes were scanning her face, silently asking for permission. Trembling slightly, Hermione reached a hand behind his neck and pulled his face down toward hers. Their lips touched lightly and then she was pressing herself into him, pushing toward him until there was not a single portion of her body not in contact with his. She could feel his erection; feel how much he wanted her.

Merlin, help her, but she wanted him too. His hardness, confidence, and determination were so attractive, so captivating that she could not break away. She could not think of anything except how good he felt.

His hands slipped down to grab her ass, as he ground himself against her. He heard her moan loudly, before she broke away to catch her breath. Charlie dropped his head down to her shoulder, lightly biting her shoulder.

"You're delicious," he whispered to her.

His words seemed to wake her up. Ron was always telling her how good she tasted and how much he loved to run his tongue over her body. Hermione put her hands on Charlie's chest and pushed herself away. "We have to stop."

He looked down into her face and nodded slowly. "I'm sorry. I never intended…"

"Me either," she smiled sadly, tears filling her eyes. She couldn't discuss it with him. She did not want to talk about it. She looked back toward the enclosure where both dragons still remained and watched as the male appeared to nuzzle against the female. "Can we Disapparate from here?"

He shrugged. "Let's find out." He grabbed a hold of her arm and then turned quickly, causing both him and Hermione to disappear.

-0-0-0-

Charlie and Hermione were able to avoid each other until Christmas Eve. Charlie missed Ginny's and Harry's hastily arranged wedding and the birth of baby James by claiming that emergencies at the Reserve made it impossible for him to get away. When he did visit his parents, Hermione made excuses for not attending family events. Only Molly's desire to be surrounded by her family during the winter holidays brought the two together again.

The last to arrive at the Burrow on the 24th of December, Charlie's family greeted him with a great roar of welcome. Bill, Arthur, and Ginny all hopped up to embrace him. He then crossed the room to give his mother a kiss on the cheek. As he glanced around the room he noticed Percy, Audrey, George and a very pregnant Angelina sitting squashed together uncomfortably on the Davenport. Harry sat next to Fleur on a loveseat and watched as she tickled James' tiny feet.

His quick examination of the room had initially missed Ron and Hermione, but the sound of Ron's laughter eventually drew his eyes toward them. Charlie saw that on the floor next to the tree sat Hermione. Behind her, with his arms around her waist and his chin resting on her shoulder was Ron. They both smiled at him brightly when he glanced in their direction.

Charlie caught Hermione's eye and was surprised to see that she appeared genuinely happy to see him. She looked away only when Ron reached for a present causing her to slap his hand. She then laughed at her husband's disappointed pout.

Dinner was a boisterous but enjoyable experience. Hermione sat across the table from Charlie and conversed with him so pleasantly and without any awkwardness that he seriously wondered if she had removed from her memory their encounter.

Later that evening as Charlie stood alone in the kitchen trying to rock James to sleep, Hermione sought him out. She came up from behind him, laid a hand on his arm, and peered at the baby. "He's beautiful, isn't he?"

"Yeah, much better than a hatchling."

Hermione giggled. "And here I thought dragons were your first priority."

Charlie shook his head; his eyes did not leave James' face. "Never."

"That's good to know," she replied in such a serious voice that he turned to look at her.

"Hermione?"

"I've volunteered to return to the Reserve for two weeks at the beginning of March to conduct the Ministry's biannual inventory."

Charlie's stomach clenched at the same time his heart began to thump wildly. "Why?" he whispered, noticing that James had drifted off.

"I've had some tests done by a Muggle doctor," she informed him, her brow furrowed. "There is no medical explanation for why _I_ can't get pregnant."

He was confused. If she was okay, why wasn't she happier? What did she hope to accomplish by telling him about the test results? Charlie looked down as James sighed and shifted in his arms. He was amazed by just how much the child looked like Ginny – the same fair skin, the same shocking red hair, and the same big brown eyes. Yet, the boy had Harry's nose. He was a wonderful mixture of the two. And suddenly Charlie realized why Hermione was so upset. "So is there a medical problem with Ron?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I don't want to know. I haven't told Ron about the tests."

Charlie wasn't sure how to respond. He didn't know what he could say that would ease her obvious concern.

"I'm going to have a baby," she told him.

"You're pregnant?" he gasped.

She shook her head. "Not yet. But I could be… with your help."

He couldn't turn away from her. Hermione's eyes were flashing not only with the desire, but also with a determination that he'd never seen before.

"Fuck," he exclaiming, barely refraining from shouting. She wanted him to give her the baby Ron hadn't provided.

"Don't say no, tonight," she quietly begged him. "Think about it for a few weeks. I'm determined to have a baby and last spring proved we already have a connection."

"Yes, we do," he growled, trying not to wake up James. "I'm your husband's brother."

"I know, but maybe that means something. Genetically, any child between me and one of Ron's brothers might as well be his. Maybe we shouldn't have stopped ourselves last April."

Charlie saw red. He had been so ashamed of his earlier actions toward her that he had cut himself off from his family. He had been determined to do penance, determined to kill his longing for her. And now after months of chastising himself, of feeling that he'd pushed her into a situation she didn't desire, Hermione wanted him only for what he could give her and Ron. "You are willing to risk your marriage for this?" he asked her in clipped tones.

She blanched and shook her head. "Ron wants a b-baby, too," she stammered.

"Bullshit, Hermione," he stated harshly, glad that James lay in his arms since it kept him from throttling her. "When Ron comes and asks me to fuck with his wife, maybe then I'll consider it." Charlie then brushed past her and headed up the stairs to put the baby in his crib.

-0-0-0-

Hermione arrived at the Dragon Reserve the first week of March. She immediately began working in the main supply room cataloguing all of its materials so that she could report the findings to her department. Charlie successfully avoided contact with her for the first three days she was there. On the fourth day, however, Director Burlington ordered Charlie to escort her to the Reserve's off-site processing plant.

The processing plant was in charge of harvesting all magical and useful parts from dragons that had died naturally, in accidents, or from more nefarious means. Because of the value of dragon products, the Ministry was concerned with maintaining a strict accounting of the plant's production. This had become especially important within the last few months because a group of Aurors had recently raided a warehouse in London that contained dozens of items of black market dragon merchandise. In fact, the only reason Hermione had been allowed to go on what was typically a simple inventory mission was so she could investigate the plant's procedures and make sure that all precautions against theft were in place.

She had not really expected to discover anything amiss and was surprised when the books did not match up with the inventory. Hundreds of pounds of dragon hide, almost twenty vials of blood, and an entire barrel of claws were missing. A few diagnostic spells revealed that a cleaning closet had been magically expanded to serve as a hiding spot until smugglers could remove the contraband from the premises. A _revelio_ spell indicated that several items had yet to be removed from the plant.

By the time Hermione finished the investigation, she had devised a plan to identify the thief. She intended to Disillusion herself and stake-out the closet until someone tried to remove the illegal products. However, when she told Charlie he could return the camp without her, he refused to leave.

"I can't let you stay here by yourself."

"Yes, you can."

"I'm quite certain that abandoning one's sister-in-law in the face of possible danger breaks some sort of proper code of behaviour."

"Breaking brotherly behaviour codes has never bothered you before," Hermione glibly replied. She didn't regret her words, even though they caused Charlie to turn and stalk several feet away. Yet, he did not leave her by herself. Instead, he followed her into the plant and sat Disillusioned next to her as she waited for a suspect to appear.

They sat in silence for several hours. Close to 8 p.m., he pulled a thick piece of jerky out of his bag, tore it, and handed her half. Hermione chewed on it quietly, grateful to have something to keep her stomach occupied. The atmosphere between her and Charlie was tense. Hermione still wanted him, still believed that he was the best hope of her ever having a child. But she was determined not to throw herself at him again. He'd hurt her horribly and she didn't know if her heart could take another rejection. So she made no overtures or attempts to reopen even a friendly relationship. Charlie also seemed content to allow the awkwardness between them to continue.

At nearly one in the morning, three men entered the facility. Hermione's stomach leapt in anticipation, while Charlie jerked to attention next to her. He had apparently recognized at least one of the suspects. She reached over and grabbed his hand, giving it a quick squeeze. She then quietly drew her wand, watching as the men entered the cleaning closet and began to remove the contraband.

"Why do we have to do this so late at night?" one of men complained.

"I told you," replied a shorter, thinner man. "A Ministry representative was poking her nose around here today. We need to move this stuff in case she comes back tomorrow and wants to inspect the closets."

The largest of the three men snorted. "If the Ministry hasn't figured out what's up before now, I doubt some no-name bureaucrat is going to uncover our operation."

It was the man's last coherent thought of the evening, as Charlie and Hermione stunned and bound all three smugglers before they even realized they'd been caught.

It took until 5 a.m. before a group of Aurors and the Reserve's director were done questioning Charlie and Hermione about the capture. As Hermione signed the last affidavit, she turned to discover that Charlie was waiting for her. "Let me accompany you back to camp."

She walked next to him, but a mulish look was plastered across her face. As they neared the Disapparition point, Charlie moved to take her arm. Hermione jerked away from his touch and informed him that she didn't need any help returning to her quarters.

"Merlin, Hermione," he growled, pulling her towards the woods so that their conversation wouldn't be overheard. "What's your fucking problem?"

She turned on him immediately, pushing on his chest, backing him further into the woods, until his back struck a tree. The pain he had caused her quickly broke through her façade of indifference. "What's my problem? What's my problem? It shouldn't be any big mystery that _my_ problem is you!"

Charlie recoiled slightly at the vehemence in her voice. He knew he had reacted badly to the situation that had developed at Christmas. Nevertheless, he had forced himself to stay away from her so that he wouldn't do anything stupid, wouldn't do anything that might further jeopardize his relationship with his younger brother. However, being near Hermione tonight had reawakened all of his old feelings of lust and longing. The rage in her eyes was exciting. He wanted nothing more than to drag her back to his tent and fuck her until she forgot all about her husband.

She poked him in the chest. "What? You have nothing to say now? No more self-righteous pronouncements?"

When she moved to poke him again, Charlie grabbed her hand and pulled her roughly against his body. "And what about you, luv?" he ground through clenched teeth. "You still want to cuckold Ron?"

"Shut up!" she growled, trying to struggled out of his grasp.

He snaked his arm around her waist and held her to him tightly. "Settle down!" he commanded. When his words made her react even more violently, he crushed his lips against hers in desperation. For several seconds she continued to try and free herself. Just before Charlie released her, however, she melted into his embrace. Her mouth relaxed against his and her tongue pushed through his lips.

Charlie turned her around quickly, so that her back was now against the tree. He captured both of her wrists in one of his large hands and held them up above her head. "Tell me this is more than just making a baby for you and Ron," he demanded.

"It is," she gasped, her eyes dark with desire, flashing with passion. "I want _you_, Charlie. I've wanted you for months!"

That was all he needed to hear. His mouth captured hers again and his free hand ripped open her blouse. Once he had pushed up her bra, Charlie dropped his head to suckle at her breasts. Hermione moaned at the feeling of his teeth upon her nipples. She attempted briefly to free her hands, but he only pressed them against the tree trunk more tightly.

Charlie removed his mouth from her briefly to focus on pushing down her slacks. As his tongue re-entered her mouth, his fingers delved between her legs, stroking her folds, and rubbing her clit.

Hermione arched her hips against his large hand, encouraging him to press against her more forcefully and to tug at her womanhood with more vigour. Soon she was shaking and crying out into his mouth, as all her nerve endings exploded.

Before she had regained full control, Hermione heard Charlie undoing his belt. She quickly kicked off away her slacks and knickers before spreading her legs to him. He released her mouth just as his thick cock entered her body. They both shook slightly at how good it felt – at how tight and warm she was around him.

Charlie then began to thrust into her, pushing himself between her legs, claiming her with his body. He growled deep in this throat when she rubbed her breasts against his chest. Hermione then raised herself up onto her tiptoes to meet his hips as he continued to plunge into her.

"Oh Merlin, you feel so good!" she exclaimed, as he increased the speed of their coupling.

For several moments, nothing else in the world existed but the two of them. He was infused with her – surrounded by her essence. Then with a roar, he was coming inside her, thrusting, three – four times, before he released her wrists and rested his head upon her shoulder.

She stroked his back, murmuring nonsensical phrases until he recovered. He waited for her to claim it had been a mistake. He waited for her to pull away with tears in her eyes, but she just continued to hold him. It finally occurred to him that she was giving _him_ the opportunity to back out. She was going to allow him to put an end to any further contact. Suddenly, Charlie knew that he did not want out. He would take what she was offering and would be satisfied with whatever she bestowed upon him.

Charlie and Hermione spent every night after that together. They teased each other, laughed, and made love. The relationship for Charlie was a glimpse into the world in which his brothers lived – besotted by a woman, willing to do whatever he could to make her happy – a world he never thought to experience for himself. He did not allow himself to think about how it was only temporary, how it wasn't real.

For Hermione, the experience was bittersweet. When she was caught up in the moment, nothing but Charlie existed. His hands, his mouth, his body consumed all of her senses. But as soon as he drifted off to sleep, she was rackedwith misgivings and thoughts about Ron. It was then that the tears she swore to never shed over her marriage would silently course down her face.

Two months after she left the Reserve, Charlie received an owl from his Mum informing him that Hermione was pregnant and that the entire family was delighted with the news.

-0-0-0-

Charlie kicked the covers off the end of his bed. Despite having opened the tent's flap earlier to the rainy night, he was still hot. He should get up, find his wand and cast a cooling charm, but he couldn't be arsed to do it. His heart clenched a bit as he though about how she would have called him lazy and nagged him until he rose. Or, she might have teased him about being a dragon tamer who could not stand the heat. They were both perfectly logical responses, but at the same time polar opposites in their outcomes. It made her unpredictable. It was the thrill of knowing her, while at the same time being victim of her capriciousness, that had kept Charlie attracted for so long. But now that he understood her appeal, he could break it. At least he hoped he could.

It has been eleven months since Hermione had given birth to Rose, a fair skinned, redheaded girl, who had the loudest cry of any of the Weasley grandchildren. Charlie would never know whether or not the beautiful baby was his. It tore his heart when he thought about how the two girls he loved more than anything else in the world belonged to his brother.

Before he could drift off to sleep, Charlie heard movement in his front room and the sound of footsteps coming down the corridor. He drew his wand, but quickly set it down again when he saw her in his doorway. Feelings of despair and joy, disgust and want, consumed as he sat up to see her more clearly. Although her face was in the shadows, Charlie could tell that her robe dripped with water and her wet hair was plastered to her head and neck.

For a moment, he had an overwhelming desire to hurt her, to turn her away, to force her to experience just a modicum of the pain and misery he'd gone through; he wanted to force her to acknowledge what he could do for her that his little brother could not. But another part of himself, the stronger part or the weaker part, he didn't know any longer, wanted to bury himself in her, to wrap her in his arms until she cried out his name.

He swallowed slowly, his eyes tracing the familiar curves of her body. "Why are you here, Hermione?"

She stepped into a patch of moonlight and moistened her lips. Her eyes gleamed with a familiar fire that Charlie had never figured out whether was meant for him or Ron. She tossed her head, ran a hand through her hair, pushing it off her face, before finally admitting the reason for her visit.

"Ron wants a son."

The End

**The gift request:** Charlie/Hermione, Outdoor!sex, first time (together, not in general), light bondage. Couple or threesome in the process of getting together. No fluff please! Oh, and I like a bit of angst and sexual tension.


End file.
